Searching for A.W. - Live Man + Dead Man
Searching for A.W. - Live Man + Dead Man (A.W (ｱﾚﾝ・ｳｫｰｶｰ)をたずねて・Liveman + Deadman（ﾗｲﾌﾞﾏﾝ ｱﾝﾄﾞ ﾃﾞｯﾄﾞﾏﾝ）, A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete・ Liveman + Deadman (raibuman ando deddoman)) is the two hundred and twenty sixth chapter of D.Gray-man written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Cover Page Allen Walker is holding an ace of space with his right arm while wearing Crown Clown. The color theme is autumnal. His face is white. Short Summary In Nea's world, Cross Marian makes an analogy between Allen's state and Akuma's. Allen grabs Johnny's hand and manages to return to the real world. There, Tyki is puzzled at Allen's comeback. After a few words, Allen tries to go away from Tyki but Tyki decides to bring him with him. He is interrupted by Froi Tiedoll's technique which causes an explosion. As the smoke dissipates, Howard Link disappears and Allen and Johnny are forcefully taken in a coach created by Tiedoll. The coach stops and Kanda opens it. Long Summary The chapter begins with a flashback to a few minutes before with the image of Cross acting a reminder of how the Earl of Millennium creates Akumas. Akumas can be born only with the power of love and ties between people to call back the soul. Cross compares Allen to a soul chained to an Akuma. Recalling that, Allen thinks that he might have given him a hint to escape his fate. Allen hears someone calling his name and he glances Johnny Gill giving his hand. He catches it and sees everyone from the Black Order, his "home". Back in the real world, in the present, Allen cries tears of joy upon realizing that he returned to reality. Allen hugs Johnny and is notices that he wanted to get away from him a few hours earlier. Tyki Mikk suddenly grabs Allen's hand and checks that he "turned back into that boy". Allen, catches his collar and pins him down to the ground, commenting on how Tyki surprised him. Johnny and Allen quickly chat about the situation. Tyki, still lying tries to talk as well but Allen is in a hurry to get away from him. Johnny notices that Howard Link is gone. Tyki decides to leave but he intends to take back Allen with him. He gets up and prepares to forcefully drive Allen home. He is interrupted by Yu Kanda's blade. Tyki manages to catch the blade but lianas wrap around him arm and then his whole torso. Kanda turns white and reveals himself to be a creation of Froi Tiedoll's Innocence. The creation releases birds before blowing up. Allen and Johnny are blown away and Allen feels woozy due to being out of synchronization with his own body. Allen thinks to himself that he must call Timcanpy but before he can get up, two horses appear and they find themselves trapped in a coach. The coach departs and is quickly far away from the area. Fiedla is released from Howard Link's spell and falls on the ground. He notices that Link's presence vanished. Tyki on his side having taken the explosion with full force finds himself slightly wounded with his coat tattered. He wipes off the blood from his mouth declares that he intends to expose Nea D. Campbell for what he truly is, hopefully tearing apart his bond with the earl. Joyd is smiling within. In the coach, Allen attempts to open the curtain but to no avail since, as Johnny notes, they are created from innocence. Allen thinks that he can't allow himself to be captured by the Order, he needs to go to the Campbell Residence. The vehicle stops its ride and someone opens the curtains. Kanda stands in his Exorcist uniform and next to him, Froi Tiedoll asks the fugitive if he enjoyed the ride. Characters Chapter Notes * In the cover page, Allen is holding an ace of spade. This is the card from the set Tyki had given to him that was lost when Tyki nearly killed him (For had gathered the other ones). The card was then retrieved by Lavi. * Pages 6 and 7 logically fits between the first and second panel of page 33 of Chapter 225. * Cross makes an analogy between the soul trapped in the Akumas and Allen. * In the collective picture showing the characters who represent "home", Lavi and Kanda are absent. * When Tyki prepares to take Allen, tentacles appear from his arms. Those are the same as when he lost control in the Noah's Ark. * Tyki is able to harden his limbs, presumably with dark matter. Though this technique was never explained he already used it during the Artificial Exorcists Arc. * Howard Link has left just after Allen landed safely. The reason and his destination are unknown. * We discover a new creation of Maker of Eden. A coach. It is also revealed that the "art of Kanda" hinted in omake can be used for battle. * Fiedla seems to be able to sense one's presence. * At the end of the chapter Kanda wears his exorcist uniform. He changed clothes after accepting the proposition of Tiedoll. This is the sign that he is back in the Order. Translation Notes * In the chapter title, the words "Live man + Dead Man" are written in latin script with the japanese reading next to it. The "+" is read as "and". Trivia * With this chapter, the story finally leaves the alley it had happened in for almost three years. * The chapter titles ends the series of "Visiting Allen Walker- call" References Navigation Category:Chapters